Remembering the Past
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: A rewrite of the original, it was supposed to be another typical case, kidnapped woman and the guys of Five-0 team up to track down the person behind it, but this case brings up old feelings for Price, about his final days in Afghanistan and being in Delta Force and the one person he couldn't save. Set after CH season 1 and H50 Season 3. OC/Kono, established McRoll, OC/Rebecca


**Okay, I know this story was put up before, but I wanted to do something a little different and I'm going to throw a case in there, this story is tied with season three of Five-0 and not connected to my stories in anyway.**

_Diamond Head_

Police sirens began to ring around a small apartment complex, the entire building was sealed off and Price hadn't seen this many cops around one building since his investigation into Bennett the previous year, but something was going on but what it was, he didn't know. Normally the guys would call him about cases, but this was one they failed to call him about.

He quickly got out of his GTO and walked over the tape and past the officers who were taking statements from the neighbors and various others to find Five-0 in the main foyer area.

"Why didn't you guys call me?" Price walked in slipping in a pair of gloves over his hands

"Didn't think we'd need you." Chin looked over at his comrade "We didn't think you were interested."

"You're kidding me right? I'm getting crap for not getting involved." Price joined the others, feeling a bit like the odd man out "So what do we know?"

"Missing person's case, no eyes on assailant and no ID on the victim, we got blood in the bedroom we're running now."

"Raped I take it?"

"Based on what I saw, you think you can get anything that can help Price, be our guest." Steve nodded at him

Price nodded and stepped away from the group, he walked through the main hallway, pictures of what he assumed to be family and friends, though he couldn't tell which one was the victim and which one was the friend as he walked into the bedroom.

The bed-sheets were tossed all around the room, the cabinet holding the plasma screen TV was missing a door, the pillows were tossed all over, and blood stained the mattress, though for some reason the vanity with a large mirror was still intact.

His eyes began to change the scene before him, he smelled sand, the whirlwind of a helicopter setting down on the ground and a voice entered his mind.

"_Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission…could you watch me die Ryan?"_

He blinked and shook his head, his fingers touched his forehead, and it had been years since he thought of her, but why was she entering his mind right now was something he couldn't understand.

"Price, everything okay?"

He turned his head to Chin Ho Kelly standing in the doorway; he was leaning against the door frame, a look of concern spread on his face.

"Based on what I've managed to see here…the perpetrator intended on raping and abducting the victim, there are pictures on the walls, I think one of them is the victim, I'm going to run a few, you guys run a few, we compare notes and see what we get." Price kept his back to Chin

"Right, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Price began to turn and began to walk past his old friend "I'm fine."

* * *

He walked back into car and slammed the door shut; he let his head hit the head cushion, he reached over to the storage arm rest in his car and fished around, various things he packed with him, flashlight, a spare hand gun in a holster, a few separate cover identities and the last thing he knew he had in there just hit his finger, he pulled it out and smiled.

It was a picture, it was folded in the center but it was still recognizable, Price recognized the twenty-four year old him and the woman he held in his arm brought a twinkle to his eye, it was a twinkle he hadn't held in years, the woman was older than him, early thirties with shoulder length dark brown hair tied back in a tight bun, brown eyes full of life and wore a Canadian combat uniform consisting of tan and dark brown camouflage uniform with a thigh holster attached to her right leg.

Those days seemed like so long ago, a lifetime he wished he didn't have a chance to change it, but sometimes….he wished he had.

* * *

_Lashkar Gah, Afghanistan _

_August 2006_

First Lieutenant Ryan Price looked out the window again, his eyes were having a hard time looking down at the piece of paper in his hands, it burned every time he saw it, feeling almost foreign in his hands and feeling almost like fire in his hands, not even listening to Ozzy Osborne helped him at all.

His eyes couldn't take it anymore, they met the article title, it had been two years but the guilt….the guilt kept nagging at him, maybe there was something he could have done to prevent it, to maybe stop it from happening, he was two years too late.

_Pro Surfer career destroyed same as her knee._

_Kono Kalakaua, favorite among the pro candidates for the surfing competition in Oahu, Hawaii has officially retired as a professional surfer after her left knee has been destroyed in a massive surfing accident in Waikiki Beach's professional surfing tryouts._

_No word from any family members as to her recovery or her plans now that her career, same with trying to contact the man pictured in the picture to the left for a comment who we have been able to identify as Lieutenant Ryan Price, regular army officer._

"We got leave coming up boys." Rock smiled "I say we spend it at the base, my wife's coming in with the Feed the Troops group."

Derrick Davis was a man of a few words, thirty years old, been married since twenty-two, two kids, a wife who cooks (even if it isn't gourmet, five star meals) and volunteers with the organizations that helped the soldiers in combat. Davis got his nickname of "The Rock" because of his extreme resemblance to the actor, shaven down black hair, cream colored skin and a hidden series of tattoos under his combat uniform, but the massive biceps were easily noticeable, most of the time, the women would pay attention to him, not the others.

"Rock, the last time Gloria came to cook for us, most of us ended up with food poisoning." Sandman shook his head as Rock shoved him

Walter Green was a much skinner man, even in his uniform, back in the old days of war; he would be described as the main character of a war movie. Sandy blonde hair slicked back with a goatee around his lips that was pretty thin, though he had a temper to him and he was dedicated.

Price looked to his right as Tyler Brooks slept, the two of them had been together since basic and he was the only guy in the world he could trust, the two of them looked almost like brothers, only difference was that Tyler stood at six foot and had brown eyes instead of green like Price's, he was extremely tall for a sniper, Tyler was married to his wife, an old of Ryan's, for some bizarre reason he played match maker to get them together and now they were expecting a daughter together.

Finally there was Charles Jacobs also known as Buzz, who was snoring loudly in the back corner. Price always smirked at the story of how the Sergeant got his nickname. Apparently he had a knack for interrupting personal moments with the men, particularly with back home, their wives in particular, though Price had never had the opportunity since no one ever called him in their base.

"Lieutenant, give a bit of insight into this please?" Rock asked

Price removed his headphone, leaving one in and put the newspaper article in his pocket "Honestly Rock, I think I can go without the indigestion from your wife's cooking."

"Told ya." Sandman smirked

"But, at the same time I see nothing wrong with having some home cooking." Ryan looked at Derrick "My aunt has some recipes she can email your wife."

"Thanks LT." Rock smirked

Team Epsilon, please sit down and fasten yourself for a combat landing.

"Lieutenant," Rock smirked "You may want to brace yourself."

"I know what a combat landing is Rock." Price leaned back "I read it in the manual."

"Okay, but did some book tell you soldiers get weak stomachs during this?"

The flight seemed stable for the first few hours, but now as the plane began to descend at an left hand angle hanging low, the other members of Team Epsilon held on as Price's head slammed into the side of the plane, he slipped out of his chair and landed flat on his bottom on the floor as the plane slowly landed on the sand floor below.

Tyler smirked and stood as Buzz woke up abruptly; the second Lieutenant offered his CO a hand.

"Come on LT, the Colonel won't like you laying on the job."

"I'm not lying…." Price took his old friend's hand and stood "I was testing the floor with my ass."

"Yeah, yeah." Tyler smirked as Price took a M4 rifle for the pair of men

The hanger door slowly descended with a hiss as the four men walked out to the bright sun and desert like surroundings, a second plane landed a few feet away from them with another team walking out with a more distinguished man walking out last with a sniper rifle slung around his arm.

The man was older, about early fifties with the same dark gray uniform as the rest of the teams, a salt and pepper scruff encased his tanned skin, he slipped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes as Price's team approached the other one, he was Colonel Richard Jenkins, the leader of Delta Force Metal team.

"Colonel Jenkins sir." Price saluted

"At ease, Lieutenant Price," Jenkins and Price shook hands "welcome to Afghanistan."

* * *

They hiked for about two kilometers until they reached a small village that seemed deserted; Jenkins raised a hand and slowly approached the men.

"Alright Lieutenant Price, I assume you have been briefed?"

Price nodded "Al Qaeda suicide bomber possibly found in the village, several of the latest bombings on NATO bases have been tracked to this location, we're to go in and sweep through."

"Right, if we find the bomber, don't let them live."

Price sighed "Colonel, don't you think we should be careful? I mean….there are civilians here."

"Lieutenant, I am well aware of your recent trip to Hawaii and what happened the last time you decided to spare Iraqi civilians. These are different; Bin Laden has had a hand in training all of these people, so let's move."

As the men began to walk, Price stayed back behind Jenkins walking alongside a man named Harper, a South Korean that was an expert translator, being able to speak at least five different languages, Delta called him out to Jenkins' team to assist them.

"Doesn't it seem weird we know where the bombers are, but we don't know where Bin Laden is?" Buzz asked trying to break the tension; he was soon met with a smack in the arm by Rock

The villagers soon peaked their heads out, the women not able to be seen by their long dress and veils over their faces and the men of the homes gave them stern looks and seemed almost ready to kill.

"Price, take team Epsilon and search the houses." Jenkins ordered

Price nodded "Hopper, tell them we're here to secure the area, just for security reasons."

Hopper nodded and began to speak to the villagers as Team Epsilon began to move inside the village borders, Price could hear the men yelling at Hopper and even though he couldn't understand them, he knew the tone they were yelling in was very, very angry.

Tyler, Rock, Buzz and Sandman moved to each of the houses, luckily they were one story so searching would be easy, Price stood in the center of the village as the villagers were arguing in the front, from what he could see, Jenkins was a few feet away with the rest of team Metal.

"Lieutenant! You'd better come see this!" Price could hear Tyler call out

As Price proceeded over to the house, Rock, Buzz and Sandman followed him quickly right behind, each one proceeded inside one at a time as Tyler pulled up a war torn tarp, underneath it concealed a set of bombs set underneath, though they looked unarmed but also unstable.

"Crap! What is this?" Rock yelled

"Guys, let's just get out of…"

Gun clicking was heard outside as Team Epsilon moved out with Rock and Buzz pointed their rifles forward. The bomber wasn't a man, but a woman, her long dress was on the floor, exposing her body aside from the veil over her face, the bomb was strapped to her chest and a pistol was pointed to the side of her head with a string attached to the trigger.

"Lieutenant?" Buzz asked

"She has the trigger to the bomb attached to the trigger by the wire, as soon as it is clicked….the bomb will go off and the other materials will explode."

Their boots slowly began to crack the sand under them as they proceeded toward Metal team, if they could get even some of the civilians away from the blast radius, they would at least succeed.

Price grabbed Hopper by his collar "Tell her to calm down…"

"I know how to speak your language American, you will not take us…" The woman spoke fluent English

She couldn't finish her sentence as a series of shots was slammed into her chest, the cause was from Jenkins, Price glared at him as the trigger was pulled.

"Everyone…get down!" Price yelled

They ran as fast as they could, Price put his arm around Hopper's waist and slammed into the ground as the explosions went off. He could feel the heat from the explosion and the pieces of debris from the houses as he entered an out of body experience, the screams of his team crying out in pain as his vision began to blur, they all fell to the ground in a field of flames, the last sound he could hear were helicopter propellers setting down.

"Wait for me Kono." Those were the last words he remembered from his youth before he blacked out


End file.
